Total Drama Galaxy
by GenuineMikuFantard
Summary: A crossover between Total Drama and Super Mario. Can also be found here: /art/TDG-Chapter-1-Little-Luma-Lost-in-The-Forest-526303630
1. Little Luma Lost in the Forest

Total Drama Galaxy

A crossover between Total Drama and Super Mario

Chapter 1 – Little Luma Lost in the Forest

It was a surprisingly wonderful night in Camp Wawanakwa and Chris &amp; Chef were preparing for the latest season of Total Drama. The toxic waste and sewage had been cleared out of the environment and new interns were hired to keep everything in check. Chris &amp; Chef were chilling by the docks waiting for the contestants to arrive.

[Chris] - I'm _tellin'_ ya, Chef; "Total Drama Ultimate Global Wipeout: Part Two" is gonna be the _biggest season yet!_ 39 action-packed episodes starring all the contestants who have _ever_ been on the show!

[Chef] - I dunno about this. Seems to _me_ like you've been getting _awfully insane_ as time progresses.

[Chris, laughing] - What are you _talking_ about? It's just gonna involve hang gliders, explosions, massive cowpies, and a bunch of weird glassy things &amp; giant coins I found washed up on the beach. [To some interns far off shore, noticing a large star-like object washed up on shore] - Hey! You guys! There's another one of those... _things_ that I need you pick up! [To Chef] - Everything's gonna be _just_ fine. [Spotting some boats in the distance] - Oh! Here they come!

Three boats came swimming up to the docks where all the show's contestants, plus some a couple new ones, were dropped off. They each got off one by one, a few having several of bags of tons of stuff that they packed for this very occasion.

[Chris] – Welcome, everyone, to _Camp Wawanakwa!_ I'm sure you're _all_ eagerly awaiting the awesomeness that is "Total Drama Ultimate Global Wipeout: Part Two"! Now, before you all go and settle in for the night, there are a few things that I need to go over. One, no barfing. OK? That's been a **serious** problem that we've had last season and we _don't_ want to have that happen _again._

[Chef, to Chris] - _You_ don't.

[Chris, to Chef] - _Quiet,_ Chef. [To the others] - Unlike other seasons, Each of you will be split into four teams: Screaming Screamers, Killer Killers, Screaming Killers and Killer Screamers. [Seeing Cody raising his hand] - Yes, Cody?

[Cody] - Don't those names sound kinda redundant to you?

[Chris] - Yes, I made them up on short notice. Any _more_ questions? [In irritation, seeing Owen raise his hand] - _Yes,_ Owen?

[Owen] - Can I go to the bathroom?

[Chris, to Owen] - No.

[Owen] – But I _really_ have to go or I'll pee myself!

[Chris] – Can't you hold it for -

[Owen] - But I really, really, really, really, really, really –

[Chris] – Alright, just GO! [Seeing Owen pull down his pants] – Wait! Not in the - !

Owen promptly went in the closest body of water she could find, much to the everyone's dismay and forcing the fish out of the water. A severely annoyed Heather walked up to him.

[Heather, to Owen] – Seriously, Owen? _This_ is why nobody likes you!

[Owen, to Heather] – It's why _you_ don't like me.

[Heather] – I don't think peeing in the ocean around a group of people is going make good impression on _anybody._

[Lindsay, to Heather] – Well, look at what little miss _hypocrite_ is saying.

[Heather, to Lindsay] - Excuse me?

[Lindsay] – I'm just saying that your first appearance on the show _wasn't_ very welcoming.

[Gwen, to Heather] Yeah, dude. You could have at _least_ hidden your true personality a little better at the beginning.

[Heather] – Well, I'm just mean. I've _always_ been _mean. _And I'm going to **stay** that way.

Heather started to wish she hadn't said that after seeing everyone's reactions.

[Gwen, to everyone else] – Guys, Heather has proved to us _once again_ that she is _nothing_ but an evil little _dipshit! _If I were you, I would _not_ trust her _nor_ would I join _any_ "alliance" that she _offers_ you to join! She'll just betray you _right on the spot_ once she gets her way!

Heather just walked off angrily to the back of the group and stood away from everyone else.

[Chris] – OoooK... As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, each team member will be segregated into cabins based on gender. We can't have people bonking...

[Gwen, walking back to the group and ignoring Chris] – Pfft. Typical. Heather's _always_ been a total bitch.

[Izzy] – I hope she doesn't suddenly gain superpowers like the ability to spin fast enough to knock somebody out _or_ high jumping _or_ wall-climbing _or_ shooting **lasers** out of her mouth!

[Gwen, to Izzy] – You have a very active imagination, but I _doubt_ that's ever gonna happen. We _still_ have to be careful, though. She could be plotting _anything_ against us. In _fact..._ [Whispering to Sierra] - ...I'm gonna need someone to _spy_ on her. And that someone is _you_ since you're so great at stalking. But we can't let Heather know anything, so you gotta keep it a secret.

[Sierra, whispering to Gwen] – Got it!

[Chris] - ...OK, so now that we have the whole _sex _situation worked out, you guys can go and pack it in for the night. [As the all contestants walk past him] - You all have a really big day ahead of you!

[Izzy, pointing to something in the sky] - _Guys, look! A shooting star!_

Everyone stopped to look at what Izzy was shouting at. It was a bright white streak of light with a long, shimmery tail that emitted star-shaped sparkles as it sped across the sky. All the people staring at it, even Duncan and Chef exclaimed with wonder. Dawn took a snapshot of it with her camera.

[Chris, excitedly] – Whoa, did you _see_ that!? We caught the most epic thing ever _on camera! _It's even better than double _rainbows! Hahahaha!_

A few hours later, everyone was sound asleep... All except for Heather, who had just woken up to take a trip to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the cabins _had_ no bathrooms, so she had to go outside. Unknown to Heather, Sierra was following after her. Heather went out to the forest to squat, bringing her hand sanitizer with her. Shortly afterwards, Heather saw the same shooting star that everyone on the island had encountered earlier, only it was coming straight for her! The projectile landed rather ungracefully onto the forest floor.

When Heather want to take a look at it, she saw that it wasn't a large rock, but rather a star-like apricot-colored creature with sparkles emanating all around it. Mesmerized by the sight, she picked it up and examined it. Sierra watched on from a distance, waiting for something to happen. Then the creature suddenly woke and saw Heather. It was startled at first, but then it quickly formed an attachment to Heather, much to her annoyance.

[Heather] - Get _off_ of me!

Suddenly, it went inside Heather's hair. She felt a strangely tingly all over, as if she just recovered from a severe numbness that covered her entire body. Sierra tried to get a closer look, but ended up accidentally breaking a small branch. This spooked Heather, causing her to jump several feet in the air and land flat on her face.

[Heather, getting up] – What the hell just happened!?

The star creature finally spoke to Heather.

[Apricot Luma] - Hello, friend! I'm a very special creature called a _Luma!_ You've probably never heard of me because I live very far away. I was sent here to search for a magical golden Power Star and you're just the person to help me?

[Heather] – You can talk?!

[Apricot Luma] - Yep! _And _I can give you special powers!

She tried jumping again, but this time making a more graceful landing. Then she did a backflip, grabbed onto a tree, jumped between it and another tree in a similar fashion to wall jumping, span off top and pounded the ground.

[Heather, noticing Sierra] – **HEY!**

Sierra dashed off as fast as she possibly could. Unfortunately, this wasn't fast enough. Heather grabbed onto Sierra so tightly that there was no way for her to possibly escape.

[Heather] – So... you decided to _spy_ on me, _didn't_ you!?

[Sierra] – G-Gwen wanted me to keep tabs on you so you wouldn't go crazy and start _robbing_ us!

[Heather, laughing] – That crazy little _bitch!_ No matter; _nobody's_ going to be able to beat me when I can jump ten times _higher_ than _they_ can! But _first, I'll_ have to put you where you won't be a total _nuisance!_

Still holding Sierra by the limbs, Heather took her to the arts and crafts shed and locked her up.

[Heather, thinking to herself] – This little guy could be my ticket to fame and fortune. And if I keep her, I could become the _champion_ of the entire _show! _[Speaking to Apricot Luma] - If _you_ stay by my side until we find that star, then you've got yourself a deal. I promise you that it _will_ get into the right hands.

The Luma seemed to have the feeling that Heather wasn't being entirely honest, but she agreed anyway.

[Heather, to Luma] – _But_ you have to promise to stay hidden whenever we're not alone, OK? [When Luma Nods] - Good. I'm going to call you... _Aveeno!_ We better get to bed. I don't want to miss my beauty sleep.

Heather walked back to the girl's cabin to find a blonde girl waiting for her next to the front porch.

[Peach, to Heather] – Hello! What are _you_ doing out this late?

[Heather, to Peach] – Oh, I was just going out for a walk.

[Peach, to Heather] – _I like_ taking late-night walks. They _really relax_ me. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to make an alliance with me.

[Heather, to Peach] – Um... _I tried_ that before and it _didn't_ work out, so _I'm_ going _solo_ this time. [Falsely apologetically] – _Sorry._

[Peach, to Heather, smiling] – No worries. [Walking back into the cabin] – Good night!

[Heather, to Aveeno] – We'd better sleep outside. I don't want to risk having anyone _else_ find out about what _happened_ last night.


	2. The Forgotten Finals

The next morning around 6:00 am, Chris was just being Chris and giving everyone a rude awakening using his trusty bullhorn... _again._ Meanwhile, Heather was sleeping outside her designated cabin with Aveeno the Luma. The bullhorn shocked Aveeno; she panicked wildly, but Heather put her back in her hair before he went too far. Tired and dazed, the contestants all walked out of the cabins towards Chris's location. Heather caught up and followed along.

[Chris] – _Gooooood_ morning, campers! Oh, I forgot to introduce our new contestants last night. This is Peach. She told me she wanted a vacation, so I offered to take her in. And _this_ is James. He just wants to meet people. I hope you guys are still practicing abstinence, because the _first_ challenge is gonna knock your _balls_ off! _Literally!_

All the males were shocked to hear him say such a thing; some promptly covered their groins.

[Chris] – And _boobs_ if you're _female._

The females, especially Lindsay, also showed signs of shock; some covered their breasts. Heather, however, still showed some degree of smugness.

[Heather] – Wouldn't be a problem for _me._

Everyone in the group just stared at her in confusion.

[Chris] - _Well,_ Heather... I see you're enthusiastic about this whole thing.

[Heather] – Trust me, I'm _confident_ I'm going to win.

The contestants glared at her angrily. She was smug, sure, but never _this_ much.

[Chris] – _Awesome!_ Everybody get dressed and meet me near the mess hall! [Hopping onto an ATV] See ya there!

Meanwhile, Sierra had just escaped from the arts and crafts sheds when she encountered a cupcake that was supposedly a gift from Cody. What she didn't know was that it contained a chocolate laxative in the center. The laxative quickly took effect, effectively preventing her from stopping Heather's wrongdoing.

Later that morning, all the contestants headed over to the mess hall. They weren't pleased to find out what was awaiting their arrival.

[Beth] – Ewww, what's that smell?

[DJ] – Probably one of Chef's newest recipes.

They all went to the back of the hall and found that the field was populated with cows and **littered** with manure.

[Chris] – Welcome, campers, to your _first_ challenge-

[Courtney] – Shoveling _cow manure!?_ _That's_ our first challenge!?

[Chris] – Oh, it's just the _beginning,_ Courtney. This challenge is going to be even _harder_ than last week's final-

But then Chris suddenly realized something...

[Chris] – Aw, **shit!** We forgot to do the _finals_ for the last_ season!_

Everyone, even Heather, gasped in shock.

[Chris, to Camera] – _Jeb!_ Turn the camera off _now!_

[Chef, to Chris] – How the _hell_ did you forget about last season's finale!?

[Chris, to Chef] – I-I don't _know! Something_ must gone wrong, but I don't know _what!_ [To the contestants] – You guys go have breakfast until we think of something to do! [To Chef] - Chef, you go round up some interns to clean up this mess!

[Chef, to Chris] – But what about-

[Chris, to Chef] – I've hired someone _else_ to cook here, so you're _relieved_ of those duties.

The contestants entered the mess hall shortly afterwards. The new chef was much better at cooking than Hatchet was, so everyone was happier eating there.

[Duncan] – I can't believe Chris actually forgot to premiere last season's final before starting the first episode of the next season. That's totally messed up.

[Courtney] – I _know,_ right? There would be _serious_ implications from just flat out skipping an episode without even _bothering_ to replace it. I'd go on, but that would take forever and I don't have that much time right now.

[Heather] – He's _really_ losing his touch this time. Now I don't think he had one in the first place, but if he _did_, he's losing it.

[Duncan] – So... what are we gonna do now?

[Lindsay] – We could, like, dump him as if he was our ex-boyfriend. I've had lots of boyfriends that I've dumped before, so I should be an expert at this.

The others stared at her as if she told them her dirtiest secret, except for Duncan, who was ecstatic at the though.

[Duncan] – I like that idea. We should just _throw_ him off the highest point of the island and _ditch_ him at the last minute.

Chris happened to overhear their conversation and we wasn't very happy about it.

[Chris, to Duncan] – I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. [To everyone] – OK, everybody! Change of plans! We're doing last season's finale _right now!_ You all better be _ready,_ because _this_ final is gonna be one _hell_ of a _doozy! Hehehehe..._

[James] – _Welp._ Looks like we're dead.

Every contestant looked either worried or angry about what was going to happen. On the other hand, Heather wasn't about to let Chris's antics get the better of her. In fact, she still feeling pretty confident. The contestants started following Chris to the said final challenge. Along the way, the could see various miscellaneous props scattered around the landscape.

[Chris] – I got a _big surprise_ back at the cabins that I'm _sure_ you'll all love.

[James] – _Welp! _Looks like we're gonna die_ even more!_

[Heather] – _You_ are, anyway.

[Cody] – I know this is kind of unrelated, but have you guys seen Sierra anywhere? I'm kinda starting to get _worried_ about her.

[Duncan] – She's _probably_ off stalking someone _else._

[Chris] – Here we _are,_ folks! [As the screen displays "The World's Most Ridonculous Race EVER!"] _Welcome_ to The _World's_ Most _Ridonculous Race EVER!_

[Chef] – Uh, _Chris?_ That name's pretty much taken.

[Chris] - OK, screw that. _Campers, prepare_ yourselves for... [As the screen displays "The Forgotten Finals"] - The _Forgotten Finals!_

There was a large arch-like metal structure with a huge television screen placed on top of its median. Chris whipped out a remote and turned the TV on, describing what it showed.

[Chris] – You'll have to scale giant artificial rock-climbing walls, consecutive juggernauts, piles of cow manure- [Seeing some contestants retching and/or flinching in disgust] - _actually, that_ wouldn't allow anyone to comply with our no-barfing rule, so _instead of cow manure_ we'll have you run through the _forest._ [On walkie talkie] – Interns, I'm gonna need to redirect the cow manure route through the forest. [To contestants] - _Further_ on through the challenge, _you'll_ experience springloaded springboards, natural disasters, toxic pools and _lots_ of moving platforms. On top of that, you'll only have _30 minutes_ to complete the challenge. That means if nobody finishes it on time, nobody will get the prize. And _before you ask... yes,_ it is very dangerous, which is _exactly_ the reason I _made_ it.

Chris gave a nasty chuckle at the thought of it, which made the contestants wince. Even Heather was a little worried, but she hid it better than most of the others.

[Chris] – There will also be giant coins and, as I like to call these, "Star Bits" for you to collect and gain points. Coins are worth 100 and star bit are worth 10. The 5 contestants with the most points will earn invincibility for _any 5 episodes_ of next season that they _choose. _[As the screen displays a golden briefcase with a bright yellow aura surrounding it] – And _the first person _to reach the _finish_ line gets to take home the super special _mystery_ prize!

It was the most beautiful thing Heather had ever seen. She just _had_ to have it! The invincibility was a great deal, too, and could possibly enable her to win next season.

[Heather, beaming] – _Bring it!_

[Chris, to Heather] – Oh, I _will... Trust me._ [To everyone else] - **Campers,** _take your positions..._ [As the screen displays a large red "3"] - On your _marks..._ [As the screen displays a large orange "2"] - Get _set... _[As the screen displays a large yellow "1"] - Aaaaannnddd... [As the screen displays a large green "GO!"] - GO!

All the contestants dashed off! Heather felt an intense rush of excitement and confidence flowing through her body. The expression on her face was that of an evil mastermind plotting something devious. She _knew_ she was going to win and she wasn't about to let _anyone_ stop her. The Luma in Heather's hair felt that it had no need to do so.

[Chef, to Chris] – Are you sure the contestants are gonna be able to do this?

[Chris, to Chef] – Don't worry, Chef; _they'll never_ make it.

[Chris] – _And they're off!_ Owen's lagging behind in last place and not looking too good. Duncan's trying hard in 5th, Alehandro's roughin' it in 4th, Lindsay's catching up in 3rd, Gwen's in a close 2nd, and _Heather_ is in the lead and the others don't look too happy about it!

The first part of the challenge looked hard, but all Heather really had to do was jump over the rock-climbing walls and hop across the tops to the second part of the challenge. Chris wasn't very happy when he saw her bound effortlessly across the various obstacles. He happened to be drinking coffee at the time; therefore, he did a spittake on cue.

[Chris] - It looks like Heather's performance is smooth as butter, which I was _not_ what I intended!

[Chef] - At the rate _she's_ going, _she'll_ be at the finish line before anyone else even comes halfway through the _course!_

[Alejandro, overhearing the P.A. System] - **NO!** She _**can't!**_

[Duncan] - _No way!_ That _prize_ is **mine!**

[Gwen] - We _can't_ let her win! Who knows _what_ that thing is _or_ what'll happen!?

[Lindsay, with an uncharacteristically snobbish undertone] - _You_ guys can do _whatever_ you want. _I'm_ going my _own_ route and making sure _Heather_ gets what's _coming_ to her.

The others were surprised to hear this from Lindsay, but they didn't let that deter them.

[Alejandro] - I'm with Ms. Ditz! _Nobody,_ and I mean **nobody** is going to rob me of what I rightfully _deserve!_

[Duncan] - _Who needs_ those losers, anyway? They can rob _banks_ for all I care.

[Gwen] - It doesn't matter! Right now _we_ have to prevent Heather from becoming a power-hungry _maniac _before it's too_ late!_

[Sierra] – GUYS!

[Gwen and Duncan] – _Sierra!_

[Gwen] – Where have you been?

[Sierra] – _Heather_ locked me up in the arts and crafts shed, _Cody_ gave me a cupcake with laxatives in it, and-

[Gwen] – Can you explain _later?_ We gotta make sure Heather doesn't get that _briefcase!_

Duncan spotted someone driving a small vehicle not to far off from where he and everyone else were standing.

[Duncan] – We can hijack that intern's golf cart! On my cue; One, two, _THREE!_

The moment Duncan said "Three", he, Gwen and Sierra ambushed the intern and hopped aboard the stolen golf cart. Meanwhile, Heather was almost at the finish line. She was nearing the end of a cliff when a Luma descended in front of her, but this one was yellow unlike the apricot-colored one she had in her hair.

[Yellow Luma] – _I_ can help you get to where you need to go! [After turning into a launch star] – Good luck getting that prize!

Chris, Chef and a few interns were sailing on a boat to the platform in the middle of the ocean where the mystery prize was located. They couldn't believe what they just saw on screen. Chris went to the outside of the boat with his binoculars to see if it was real and not special effects. Confirming that Heather's Luma encounter was indeed actually happening, he took out his walkie talkie in desperation.

[Chris, over walkie talkie] – **Someone stop her from reaching the **_**finish line!**_

Heather overheard this and jumped up into the launch star right when the cameraman grabbed her by the ankles. But by then it was too late for him to stop Heather as she was already in midair. Heather used her spin attack to shake him off, sending him flying into the water. She had finally arrive at the floating metal platform where the briefcase was being held. It was in a glass case being held up by a metal pedestal.

This was it. She was that close to her moment of glory. Little did she know that Lindsay was tailing her on an airplane. Heather knew that she had to get the briefcase before Lindsay could reach her, so ground-pounded the glass surrounding it, grabbed it and jumped in the water.

Heather waited for as long as she could hold her breath for Lindsay to retreat. Much to her surprise, Lindsay dived out of the plane and into the water after her. Heather knew she had to get to safety. When she looked into Lindsay's eyes, she didn't see vacant black holes where her pupils ought to be; she saw flames of true resentment and anger...

_Then she thought she saw something else; another black-haired girl who looked just like Lindsay..._

...But she didn't have time to make her visions out. She had to swim back to the surface before she drowned. She had to swim away from Lindsay before she did something _drastic. _Soon enough, Lindsay attempted to drag Heather down to the bottom of the ocean right before two large hands grabbed both of them by the shoulders. It was Chef Hatchet, and they were taken on board the same boat that he, Chris and the interns were in.

Gwen, Duncan and Sierra were barely at shore when they saw her on a screen holding the golden briefcase. The hopped out of the cart and stared at it for a while.

[Duncan] – Oh, no... she _won. _She _actually won!_

[Sierra] – Oh, this is _not_ good! _Not good_ at **all!**

[Gwen, on knees] – **NOOOO!**

[Chris, while looking at watch] – Five, four, three, two, _one._ [To Heather] - _Well,_ Heather... it looks like _you_ won the Forgotten Finals. Let's take you guys back to shore so we can reveal the _mystery_ prize, _shall we?_ [To Chef] – Oh, and Chef? Keep these two separated so they don't _kill _each other.


	3. The Ultimate Betrayal

Shortly after they arrived at shore, Chris put the golden briefcase on a table and opened it to reveal a large golden star. All the contestants were there and they couldn't believe their eyes. The star shimmered with bright white light as they all stared at it.

[Chris, with contentment] – Hey, _you earned_ it. You might as well _grab_ the damn thing and take it _home_ with you.

[Sierra] – Hey, _wait_ a minute! Heather was _cheating! _[Grabbing Aveeno from Heather's hair] - She's been using this _weird star critter_ to give herself special _powers!_

The other contestants, including Heather, gasped in shock. Then they all stared angrily at Izzy.

[Izzy] – What?

[Chris, to Heather] – Well, well, well... The only place where cheaters prosper is when they're participating in Total Drama.

Heather gave out a sigh of relief. However, her feeling of relief soon vanished. The sky suddenly turned from bright, clear and sunny to dark, gray and cloudy. Everyone could hear deep rumbling from a distance. Aveeno was frightened by this and hid behind Owen.

[Chris] - _This_ time, however, is _one minor exception._

[Heather, to Chris] – _You_ can't take my fame away from me! _I_ won it _fair and square!_

[Lindsay, to Heather] – _You_ never deserved **anything. **All you've ever done was _lie_ and _cheat_ and **steal!**

_[Heather, to Lindsay] – _Well, _you_ tried to _drown_ me, you_ asshole!_

[Chris, to Heather] – Yeah, even if you _were_ right, [Snatching the star from Heather] - you _still_ wouldn't get the power star _anyway _because it's_ mine. _[As he turns toward the mountains] – _Oh!_ Looks like my _ride's_ here.

The rumbling intensified as the sky got even darker and cloudier. A fleet of flying ships with propellers in the place of sails came from behind the mountains and stopped right where Chris and the contestants were. A huge, hound-like beast with large horns, an enormous spiky shell and a red tuft of hair emerged from the largest ship. It jumped down next to Chris, creating a massive shockwave that knocked everyone down. After they all got up, it was apparent to some that this creature was none other than King Koopa or Bowser as some call him.

[Bowser, to Chris] – Nice job on the diversion, Chris! You _really_ had 'em fooled!

[Heather, to Bowser] – What do you mean by _that!?_

[Chris, to Heather] – _Remember_ when I said that we forgot to do the finals for last season? I _lied! _The whole "Forgotten Finals" bit was _just_ to save enough precious time for Bowser and his crew to arrive _and_ so someone could open the _briefcase_ for me.

[Chef, to Chris] – You never told me this whole thing was a _setup!_

[Chris, to Chef] – Of _course_ not! _I_ didn't want _anyone_ interfering with my **plans!**

[Heather, to Chris] – You've done some _pretty nasty things_ throughout your lifetime, but I _never_ expected you sink **this** low. Stealing what _I rightfully earned_ from my grasp for _what!?_ Some _freaky nightmarish __**lizard**__ thing!?_

[Bowser, to Heather] – _Listen,_ you're flattering and all, but I- _we_ have very important _business_ to attend to. Tough there's _one more thing_ I need to do before I go. [To his ship] – **Koopas! Capture the Princess!**

A ladder came down from the ship Bowser was yelling at. Four turtle-like creatures descended from it and grabbed Peach by the arms.

[Harold] – Hang _on_ a sec. _Peach_ is actually PRINCESS _TOADSTOOL!?_

[Bowser, to Harold] – That's _right,_ Gamer Geek! Other then the _power star,_ she's _exactly_ the reason I _came_ here!

[Peach, angrily to Bowser] – _You've_ done that so many times that I can't even keep _track!_

[Bowser, to Peach] – It's just my _hobby,_ toots! _Besides, your capture_ is a _very_ important part of my _plan._ [To Chris] - Come _on,_ Chris! It's time we _left_ these morons for _good! Bwahahahahahahaha!_

Bowser hopped onto the ladder to his ship with Chris still holding the star and following after him. Peach kicked and punched screamed "LET ME GO! LET ME GO _NOW!_" as hard as she could, but Bowser didn't even flinch.

[Chris] – I'd _hate_ to leave you all _stranded_ here... But in _this_ case I'd _LOVE_ to abandon you **dweebs! **_Chao!_

Chris let out a maniacal laugh as he climbed up the ladder. All the contestants and interns, especially Heather and Chef, started to loathe him as they never did before. Their fists were all trembling and their faces scrunched up into ugly faces filled with rage.

[Chef, to Chris] – **You filthy traitor! I'm **_**never**_** working for you **_**again!**_

Chris simply ignored Chef as he entered the ship. Heather had never felt so angry in her life; tears flowed from her face, she felt like crushing Chris's skull with all the force she could muster. Her anger was so intense that she couldn't help but let it out. She let out such a loud scream above the top of her lungs that it forced everyone to cover their ears disrupted the departure of Bowser's fleet.

[Heather] – **I don't **_**think**_** so, you **_**bastard!**_

An enraged Aveeno entered Heather's hair right as Heather jumped up to grab the ladder before it rolled itself back up. As Heather landed on the ship, her face still had the same angry expression she wore prior to her outrage. Bowser was throwing Peach into the ship's built-in dungeon. With no regard to this, she forcibly restrained Chris against the cabin, damaging the wooden planks that composed it. This seemed to intimidate Bowser and some of his troops, but Chris was scared to death.

[Heather] – _Nobody_ has _ever_ pissed me off **so much! **_I_ should _strangle_ you with your _own __**legs**_ for-

[Chris, without thinking] – YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just _please_ don't kill me!

[Bowser, to various Koopas] – _What are you morons standing around for!?_ **Get her! **_**And**_** the star!**

Before Heather could do any harm to Chris, the Koopas ganged up on her. However, she quickly spun them off the ship as Chris retreated inside the cabin, sending them hurtling towards the mob of angry teenagers, who threw the cowering Koopas at the ship that Bowser, Chris and Heather were on. Bowser had never seen anyone preform such a move since Luigi blew his galaxy generator to bits. Then he suddenly realized that she was in possession of an apricot-colored Luma; the same species that gave Mario the power to bring him down twice. Heather glared at Bowser intensely, breathing heavily.

[Bowser, to Heather] – _Huhahaha!_ I gotta admit; It's _quite impressive_ that you managed to tame a _Cosmic Luma,_ let alone learn how to execute the same moves that some _pesky plumber_ has used to defeat me for _**years! **__And_ all on your _own!_ You _know, I_ could almost say that I've found myself a new _nemesis_. Now _hand over_ the power star!

[Heather, to Bowser] – You'll have to _pry_ it from my cold, dead _hands first!_

[Bowser, to Heather] – It would _be my pleasure._

Bowser proceeded to take the star from Heather by force, but she ducked and backflipped over him before he could even touch her. Heather ran to the ship's wheel and steered it sideways before Bowser could approach her again. This made him slide past the side of the ship and fall straight into the aforementioned mob. All the people in the mob moved out his way. Bowser saw his ship taking off without him. He then took a good look at everyone surrounding him and saw how furious they all were. Each member of the mob was carrying at least one or two farmer's rakes or lit torches. A rabid Izzy took a bite into his snout, causing him to bellow in pain. With great difficulty, he threw her aside and shook off all the people dogpiling him and ran off.

[Gwen, thrusting a golden shovel in the air] – **Grab him and throw him at his own ship!**

Everyone went after Bowser, kicking up dust and still wielding their rakes and torches. He could barely outrun them long enough to avoid getting his tail prodded. One of his ships drove up to him, with a Goomba behind the wheel. It was Goomdel the Goomba, third in command and Bowser's most loyal assistant.

[Goomdel, to Bowser] – _What are your orders, captain!?_

[Bowser, to Goomdel] – _Give me a lift!_

Bowser hopped onto the ship before anyone could reach him and Goomdel. Other ships followed after them before coming to a halt. Bowser Jr. went up to Bowser on his own ship.

[Bowser, to Bowser Jr.] – Jr.! Tell all my troops to take _all_ these pesky idiots _prisoner_ so I can take them to my _jail_ for _safekeeping!_

Bowser Jr. nodded in acknowledgment.

[Bowser Jr., to other ships] – You _heard_ him, boys! Now let's have some _fun!_

The troops on the other ships jeered with excitement as they went off to do their dirty work.

[Bowser, to Goomdel] – Goomdel, _you_ help me get my _ship_ back!

[Goomdel, to Bowser] – _Aye,_ captain!

Heather was grinning widely until she heard the ship gaining on the one she stole from Bowser. This didn't look good.

[Heather] – How do you speed this thing _up?!_

[Aveeno, while coming out of Heather's hair] – _I_ can figure it out!

[Heather] – _Aveeno, where are you- AAH!_

Before she could finish her sentence, Goomdels' ship rammed the side of the stolen ship. Bowser stepped onto his ship to reclaim it and the power star from Heather. He struggled to grab the wheel from her and regain control of the ship. Meanwhile, Aveeno was trying to find a way to speed up the ship. She looked everywhere for some kind of trigger-like object.

[Bowser, to Heather] – You're _really_ starting to _tick me off,_ you _know_ that?

[Heather, to Bowser] – I feel _exactly_ the same way about _you!_

Bowser had no luck getting his hands on Heather and the star. She kept finding clever ways to avoid him and eventually decided to climbed up to where Bowser couldn't reach her. He tried to climb up after her, but his claws weren't sharp enough to grip onto the false wooden pole. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he went back to the helm and steered the ship.

[Bowser, to Heather] – Aw, _forget you!_ I've got a _score_ to settle with _Mario_ and his friends!

He lifted the ship towards the sky, hoping that Heather would fall off the sail she was perched on. Heather held on for dear life, hardly glancing at the fleet of ships trailing behind.

[Heather] – Any _time_ now, Aveeno! I don't know if I can hold _on_ much longer!

[Bowser, to Heather] – Don't break a _sweat,_ Prima Donna! Once I get this thing into warp drive using my ship's special _warp_ gear, _I'll_ drop you off in a place that I _know_ you'll like! NOT! Hahahahahaha!

As Bowser laughed, he pressed a button on the side of the helm to reveal a blue lever like the ones on the steering wheels of cars.

[Bowser] – Now I _just_ gotta time it _right..._

It wasn't very smart of him to reveal the ship's secret warping controls, as Heather instantly knew that it would aid in her escape. She gestured to Aveeno to come back to her so they could take Bowser by surprise. Aveeno distracted Bowser while Heather pulled the lever, putting the ship into overdrive.

[Bowser] – _NO! You'll mess everything up! _[As he hurtles toward the ship's cabin] – _AUGH!_

As the ship's speed increased by 100 miles a second, everyone on board succumbed to its kinetic force. Heather could barely hold on to the rim of the back of the ship before it broke off and fell towards the nearest planet, taking her, Aveeno and the star with it. Chris saw them for a split second and finally

[Bowser] – Well _that_ got rid of her.

[Chris] – MY STAR!

[Bowser] – Ah, she's a minor nuisance. We can come back for her and the star later. Right now we need to put our fugitives where _nobody_ can find them! And _I_ know a _lot_ of good places. Bwahahahahahaha!

Heather hurtled towards the atmosphere like a bullet bill rushing to work. Aveeno was trying desperately to cease their fall, but to no avail. A wall of fire spread around Haether as her speed increased, much in the same manner that Ezekiel did in Total Drama World Tour, facial expressions and all. Before she could even make out her destination, she hit it so hard that it shattered into several large pieces. She tried to get up, but she passed out in a matter of seconds...


	4. Toad Brigade to the Rescue! Sort of

Heather was laying on the ground unconsciously before she finally woke up. Aveeno was awake long before her and was poking her several times with her stubby little arm. Heather got up as if she just had a nightmare. She had recently crash-landed onto an egg shaped planet in Good Egg Galaxy. It was strange to see floating structures around her just standing there, seemingly unmoving, never in orbit, not even budging. She then turned to look at the indentation she made on the ground and its impact; it made huge cracks in the surface, exposing a futuristic device that served no apparent function. The fall could have killed her, she thought, but this was no time to ponder upon questionable physics. Bowser and his fleet where long gone by now, and they wouldn't come back any time soon. Unless she could find a way to escape this desolate planet, she was virtually trapped. Just then, a small dinosaur-like creature walked up to her from the other side. It was a Yoshi, particularly the one who most commonly appears in Mario games.

[Yoshi, to Heather] – _Whoa! You_ just split this whole planet into _thirds!_ Good thing you didn't completely _decimate_ it! Looks like you got a _power_ star there.

[Heather, to Yoshi] – _Eww,_ what's this weird talking _dino_ thing?

[Yoshi, to Heather] – I'm Yoshi! And _don't_ call me a weird talking _dino_ thing!

[Heather, to Yoshi] – Yeah, _whatever._ I just need someone to help me get off this stupid _rock!_

[Yoshi, to Heather] – Hmm... Well, you're not gonna be able to clear all these obstacles with a Cosmic Luma _alone._ Why don't you hop on my _back_ so I can give you a boost?

[Heather, to Yoshi] – You're _kidding,_ right?

[Yoshi, to Heather] – Do you _wanna_ survive or _not?_

[Heather, to Yoshi] – **Ugh!** _Fine._

[Yoshi, as Heather climbs on] – D'OOF!

[Heather, to Yoshi] – But _don't_ think I'm gonna be happy riding a tiny _t-rex. _[As Yoshi dashes off] – WHOOOOAAAA!

Just like in previous Super Mario Galaxy games, Yoshi lashed her tongue at the floating flowers that Heather had never noticed until now. She also scaled several obstacles with her flutter jump and gobbled up enemies into temporary oblivion. Heather was sure she didn't want to know what happened, but she asked Yoshi about it anyway.

[Heather, nervously to Yoshi] – Umm... _Yoshi?_ Where do these guys go when you eat them?

[Yoshi, to Heather] – An endless void of eternal suffering. They go _in_ but they never come out. Doesn't take up much space in my belly, really.

[Heather, to Yoshi] – And _now_ I'm sorry I _asked._

They kept going on through the course until they found a power star nearby. Heather was suddenly determined to get that other star and add it to her collection.

[Heather, to Yoshi] – _Look!_ There's a _power_ star over there!

[Yoshi] – Oh! We better go grab it!

Heather was quite surprised to see Yoshi's reaction, but she didn't mind. Just as they were about to collect the star, a mushroom-shaped structure flew towards the planet they were standing on. Yoshi instantly recognized what it was. It was a red Toad brigade ship occupied by a red colored Toad wearing a vest &amp; backpack with a light strapped to his forehead and, to Heather's dismay, Duncan.

[Toad, to Yoshi] – _Hey,_ Yoshi! I've been looking all _over_ for you! Who's that girl riding you?

[Yoshi, to Toad] - Well-

[Heather] – I'm sorry, but _why_ would I trust a _5-year-old_ wearing a _stupid hat _to provide transportation?

[Toad, to Heather] – It's _not_ a _hat,_ it's- **Hey!**

[Yoshi, to Toad] – _Don't_ mind _her_, Toad. She can be that way most of the time. _Oh! _You never told me your _name!_

[Heather, disgruntled] – _Heather._

[Toad, to Yoshi] – Aah... She must have been that streak of light that I though was a _comet. _[To Heather] - Why don't you hop on board? We got plenty of _room_ for one _more!_

[Heather, to Toad] – _Ooooh,_ no! There's _no way_ I'm going with _Duncan!_

[Yoshi to Heather] – Do you two know each other?

[Heather, to Yoshi] – Can't say I'm _proud_ of it.

[Toad, to Heather and Yoshi] – Are _you guys coming_ or _what?_

[Yoshi, to Toad] – Yep! [To Heather] – _Come on,_ Heather!

[Heather, to Yoshi] – You can leave _me_ behind, because _I'd_ rather _die_ than- [As Yoshi grabs her with her tongue] – AAUGH!

The two power stars followed after Heather and Yoshi onto the ship. The space inside it was fairly small; there were four windows on each side and a round table surrounded with smaller stools.

[Heather, to Yoshi] – Let me **go,** you stupid _lizard! _[As Yoshi drops her] – AAAH! [As she falls to the floor] – OOF!

Heather fell onto the floor and right on her butt. Duncan, being Duncan, laughed hard as she scowled on at him. Yoshi and Toad both gave a little chuckle as well. The ship started moving towards the empty void up ahead.

[Heather, to Duncan] – You _really like_ it when people get _tortured, don't_ you?

[Duncan, to Heather] – Yeah, especially when they're people I _hate! Aaaaaaahahahahahahahahahaha! _Oh man, I _seriously_ needed something to take my mind off of Chris and that mutant overlord _turtle_ punk.

[Heather, to Duncan] – _I'm_ going to need something to keep my mind off of _you._

Yoshi looked at them and shook her head. She let out a long sigh as she and Toad walked over to the table with them.

[Yoshi, to Duncan] – I guess you and Heather don't get along, _do_ you?

[Duncan, to Yoshi] – She doesn't get along with _anybody! _Back when Heather first competed on Total Drama Island, she _manipulated_ her way to the finals. She had _two lackeys_ who did her evil bidding, but _only_ to a certain point in the show. Eventually, karma got the _best_ of her _and_ she lost the first _season._

[Yoshi, to Duncan] – I'm not familiar with "Total Drama Island".

[Duncan, to Yoshi] – You don't _have_ to be to know that Heather's a _douche._

[Toad, to Duncan] – Aww, _that's_ a bunch of baloney. You just gotta get to know people before you judge them.

[Duncan, to Toad] – Dude, I've been around her longer than _you_ have, so _I_ know more about her than _you_ do_._

[Toad] – Looks we're almost here, guys!

The spaceship finally came to a halt when it reached a large floating metal platform; it was highly vacant, only occupied a few crates and a green Gearmo holding a giant magnet on a stick, which had some small metal debris on it. The ship landed at the far back of the platform between two stacks of crates, and a hatch opened up as the passengers walked out.

[Gearmo, to Toad] – Hey, Toad. How's it hangin'?

[Toad, to Gearmo] – Pretty good. I just rescued Yoshi and a couple of strangers.

[Gearmo, to Toad] – Cool. Gotta get back to work or else my _boss_ is gonna _kill_ me.

[Toad, to others] – Well, looks you guys are staying _here_ for a while.

[Duncan, to Toad] – Uh, sorry to ask, but _how_ are we supposed to get food and _water_ out here?

[Toad, to Duncan] – Huh. Never thought of that.

Duncan, Heather, Aveeno and Yoshi where shocked to hear this.

[Heather, to Toad] – You mean we're _stranded_ here until we starve to _death!?_

[Toad, to Heather] – Probably.

This was it. Heather was trapped in space and she was going to die of malnutrition. How lovely. Just as she started to lament about the fact that Yoshi dragged her into certain death, Toad started talking again.

[Toad] – Too bad for _us;_ we'll probably _never_ be able to grab the power star on top of the tower before we pass away. I tried going after it before, but it wouldn't let ship anywhere _near_ it.

[Heather, to Toad] – I can go get it for you.

[Toad, to Heather] – Are you sure?

[Heather, to Toad] – Yeah, 'cause I got this _weird star worm_ living in my hair.

[Aveeno, popping out of Heather's hair] – **Hey! I'm** not a weird _star worm!..._ I _think._

[Duncan, to Heather] – So... What exactly does it _do?_

[Heather, to Duncan] – That's _not_ for _you_ to know. If I handed her down to you, _you'd_ probably graffiti more walls than I could-

[Duncan, to Heather] – Wait. It's a _girl?_

[Heather, to Duncan] – _I'm done _talking to you!

[Duncan, to Heather] – But-

[Heather, to Duncan] – _Zip_ it! [To Toad] – _What_ are you _doing?_

Toad was astonished to see that Heather had a Cosmic Luma emerge from her hair, let alone on her side. His eyes were as wide as his mouth was gaping as he just stood there staring.

[Toad, to Heather] – _You_ have a _Cosmic Luma?_

[Heather, to Toad] – Uh, _yeah._ I found her in the _forest_ before I was _dumped_ here.

[Toad, with excitement] – WOW! I thought there was only _one_ of those guys in the entire _universe!_

[Aveeno, to Toad] – You mean there's _another_ Cosmic Luma out there?

[Toad, to Aveeno] – Yeah! You're the second one I've ever seen!

Aveeno preformed a somersault in midair as she yelled "Yippee!" in delight. She was very happy to hear that she wasn't alone.

[Aveeno] – Oh, I can't _wait_ to meet that other Luma!

[Heather, to Aveeno] – Yeah, that's _great!_ Now let's go get that power star, _OK?_

[Aveeno, before going back into Heather's hair] – OK!

Just then, a yellow Luma flew towards the platform. It looked worried.

[Yellow Luma, to Heather] – Uh... Hey! I see you wanna get that _power star_ up there, huh?

[Heather, to Yellow Luma] – Yeah. Are you going to _help_ me?

[Yellow Luma, to Heather] – That's what I came here to _do,_ ma'am. [After transforming into a launch star] – Hop on!

[Duncan] – _Finally,_ some _action!_

[Heather, to Duncan] – Nuhuhuh! _You're_ not _coming._

[Duncan, to Heather] – Come _on,_ man! I've been bored out of my mind for God knows _how_ long!

[Heather, to Duncan, before launching herself towards Buoy Base] – Too bad.

[Toad, to Yoshi] – What's a God?

[Yoshi, to Toad] – Beats me.


End file.
